cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Campbell
Bruce Campbell (1958 - ) Brother of Mike Campbell Mr. Ida Gearon (costume designer) Film Deaths *''Within the Woods (1978) ''[Bruce]: Dismembered with an axe by Ellen Sandweiss, after being possessed by the spirit. (Note: Since its initial limited screenings, this short film has been withheld from release by director Sam Raimi, due to its primitive quality.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Crimewave (1985)'' [Renaldo the Heel]: Hit on the head by a fire escape ladder. (Due to the film's slapstick quality, it's unclear whether this was meant to be fatal or not, but I'll list it just in case.) *''Moontrap (1989)'' [Ray Tanner]: Killed and assimilated by the alien force; the "assimilated" Bruce is later destroyed when Walter Koenig destroys the alien mothership. (Thanks to Danny) *''Maniac Cop 2 (1990)'' [Jack Forrest]: Stabbed in the neck by Robert Z'Dar at a newsstand. (Thanks to Ben) *''Army of Darkness (1992) ''[Ash/Evil Ash]: Playing a dual role after being split off from his evil side, "Evil Ash" is shot in the face with a shotgun by "Ash." "Evil Ash" later returns as a zombie, and is finally destroyed in an explosion after "Ash" hurls him out of a catapult with a lit bag of gunpowder.'' (Thanks to Patrick, Michael and Tommy)'' *''Congo (1995)'' [Charles Travis]: Killed (off-screen) by the gorillas in the jungle. His body is shown afterwards when Laura Linney discovers him later on. (Thanks to Patrick, Greg and Michael) *''From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money (1999)'' [Barry]: Killed (off-screen), along with Tiffani Thiessen, by a flock of vampire bats that fly into the elevator, in a film-within-the-film sequence. The scene ends as the bats fill the screen. (Thanks to Ben, Patrick and PortsGuy) *''Icebreaker (2000)'' [Carl Grieg]: Shot with a rocket launcher by Stacy Keach, just as Bruce is about to fire his own rocket launcher at Sean Astin and Suzanne Turner. *''Bubba Ho-Tep (2002)'' [Elvis Presley/Sebastian Haff]: Playing a dual role, "Sebastian" dies of a drug overdose while sitting on the toilet, while serving as "Elvis'" double (several decades before the story begins). "Elvis" is fatally injured while defeating the mummy (Bob Ivy); he dies shortly afterwards while looking up at the stars. (Thanks to Ben, Patrick, Danny and Tommy) *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters (2007; animated)'' [Chicken Bittle]: Eaten by a lion while parachuting into Africa. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Emmett and Tommy) *''My Name Is Bruce (2007) ''[Bruce Campbell]: Possibly killed (off-screen) by James J. Peck, after James bursts through the screen while Bruce is proposing a happy ending for the movie; the movie ends just as James attacks Bruce. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Cars 2 (2011; animated) ''[Rod 'Torque' Redline]: Providing the voice of a sentient car, Bruce explodes when Professor Z (voiced by Thomas Kretschmann) and his evil cars fire an electromagentic pulse (hidden in a camera) at Bruce after torturing him for information, igniting the combustible fuel they've put in his tank. We only see the explosion reflected in the lens of the camera. TV Deaths *''The X-Files: Terms of Endearment (1999) ''[Wayne Weinsider]: Shot by Michael Milhoan; he dies shortly afterwards while returning Lisa Jane Persky's soul to her. (Thanks to Tommy) Category:Actors